


Reassurance

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But before season 2, Canon Universe, Cutting, Dirty Talk, Eren blames himself, Eren can scream, Filthy talk, I think there's a praise kink, Levi cares about Eren a lot, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Thinks he's a monster, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, canonverse, definitely a daddy kink at the end, possessive!Levi, protective!Levi, seme!levi, suicidal attempt, they both love it, towards the end of season 1, tried not to include spoilers, uke!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Eren blames himself for what has happened to his captain's squad, so he takes off and self mutilated himself. But Levi comes along and stops Eren from doing anything more reckless. He shows Eren thst he is not a monster and tries to give his brat the reassurance that he desperately needs.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Yoohoo~! It's nice to see you guys again! So finally, I've finished this extra extra looooooong one shot that took me nearly two weeks to complete! I hope you guys enjoy this one!

Reassurance

The castle was quiet, not a sound could be heard in the dead of the night despite the fact that most of it's occupants were wide awake. Those who were awake were sitting in the mess hall with their heads bowed low, as if in shame. 

Eren sat in the corner of the room, conveniently out of the way from everyone else. Some had tried to call him over, but he had refused to acknowledge them and continued to stubbornly sit on his own. After that, no one bothered to try and talk to him, not even his childhood friends, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. 

His eyes were dull and expressionless, so unlike his normal self. He felt dead on the inside, not caring about anything in the world. Guilt threatened to pour out from every single molecule in his being. 

They were dead, literally dead. They weren't coming back, and it was all because of him. He was responsible for all of them dying like flies. Every single one of them, he watched them all die for nothing, and he couldn't do a single damn thing about it. 

Through the rush of emotions coursing through his veins, he felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as the need to to do something, to hurt himself, became too unbearable. He needed to pay for what he had done to his friends. 

With a heavy, broken heart, he sat up quickly, letting the chair loudly scrape against the floor before he stormed out, ignoring everyone who gave him both a startled and a frightened look. They probably thought that he was going to transform into a Titan and kill every single one of them in his rage for what had happened to their comrades. 

He rushed out of the room, ignoring the worried calls from his friends. He needed to get away, he couldn't let them see the weakness he was about to display for the whole world to see. 

Eren knew that he was not supposed to roam around the castle without someone watching him constantly, but even that too, he didn't care about. He stormed his way to the kitchen and made straight for the drawers. After spending much time in the kitchens, he knew where everything was kept. 

So, when he reached the drawers, he immediately opened the drawer that was the furthest away from the door, pushed against a windowed wall. 

Scanning the neatly arranged knives, he picked a thin blade that was meant for slicing through soft flesh. His hands were shaking slightly as he softly closed the drawer again. 

He wanted to immediately plunge it into his arm, but he knew he couldn't. At least, not yet. He needed to compose himself long enough till he got to a relatively safe place where no one will find him for a little while. 

With that in mind, he tightly held the hilt of the knife as he made his way out of the kitchen and into the cold corridors. He looked around as he walked, being extra vigilant for any sort of sound, making sure that he, himself, was walking quietly, not wanting to attract anyone's attention. 

Avoiding the room full of people, he exited the castle, quickly making his way to the dense forest where they usually practiced with their ODM gear. 

Sighing softly, he lifted his face to gaze at the tall trees that loomed over him, making him feel so small and insignificant, which in turn made the pain in his chest intensify just a bit more. 

As he walked through the trees, the light from the full moon began to dim, but didn't fully darken. It was perfect for what he wanted to do. He wanted to somewhat see what he was going to do to himself. 

Finally, finally, allowed the tears to slip from his eyes. His shoulders shook violently as he tried to hold in the pathetic and pitiful sobs that tore through his throat. The hold that he had on the knife tightened till his knuckles turned a shade of white that looked almost sickly. Perhaps he was. Perhaps he was sick for feeling like he was. He had no right to cry over the deaths of his squad mates. He had no right to cry for them, as it was his own damn fault for them dying! He shouldn't feel so much of pain and agony and guilty! He deserves to be punished for what he had done! He deserves to die a much more painful death than what they had! 

With trembling hands, he ripped off the cream coloured shirt that he always wore, exposing his smooth, tanned skin to the cool air that gently breezed past him. 

He then slumped down against one of the trees, the moonlight shining through the branches and the leaves, giving him a mostly clear view of his arms. 

Holding his left arm out, he lifted the hand with the knife and gently pressed the flat side of the cool blade against his heated skin. The need to hurt himself increased when he felt the sharp edges of the blade. 

Tilting the blade till it was perpendicular to his skin, he dragged it firmly across the skin, watching almost mesmerized as a thin, red line formed and a trail of blood trickled down his skin and dropped onto the sandy ground below him with a soft ‘tap’ sound. 

“For Gunther…” He whispered into the night, speaking through his now silent sobs. Lifting the blade, he made another cut on his skin, though this one a little deeper, wincing at the burning pain. “F-For Eld…”

He then placed the blade in such a way that it would cut through one of his still bleeding cuts. “F-For O-Oluo…” It was becoming a bit difficult for him to see through us tears, but he didn't care. There was nobody around to mock him, no one around to make him feel worse and remind him of his sin. There was no one around to make him feel worse than he already was. 

He then lifted the blade and hovered it directly over his wrist and brought it down on his skin, cutting much deeper into his flesh than he intended to. Oh well, he thought. Maybe it was better if he did die. Maybe then, he won't be such a deep burden to anyone else. At least then, no one would die because of his stupid and reckless decisions. 

“P-Petra…” His voice cracked, broken as he thought about the sweet woman who always treated him like a normal person, and not like the monster that he was. He didn't deserve her positive attention. He didn't deserve it, because he repaid her back for her kindness by getting her killed. He got her killed, because he trusted her. She didn't deserve to die like that. She still had her whole life ahead of her. Fuck, she was going to get married to Oluo when they got back! She was going to be the happiest woman in the whole fucking world, and he took that away from her! Just how bloody selfish could he be? 

The sobs got louder, not being able to help himself. He just felt so heartbroken. Raising the knife again, he let it slash across his skin, creating a new cut. “I-I’m so sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't… I-! Oh god! I'm so sorry everyone!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs, his heartbreaking even more, not realising that his wounds were starting to close and mend itself. 

“Eren.” A deep voice called out, breaking through the distraught feelings that were slowly consuming him from the inside out. Eren gasped and looked up, almost snapping his head at how fast he lifted his head up to acknowledge the person that had found him. 

Through his tears, he could make out the shape of a man, one that he was by now familiar with. He wasn't at all surprised to see that it was his captain that had found it. No matter what had happened, the man could always find Eren, no matter how far away he was, or who had taken him away. Always, and this time was no different. 

“H-Heichou…” He whispered, his eyes widening when it finally registered that his superior officer had found him in such a weak and vulnerable state. He would see what Eren had been doing to himself, see all of the wounds that he had caused. 

Levi sighed and walked up to him slowly, almost as if he was approaching an on-edge animal. “Give me the knife, Eren.” He demanded softly, his tone still deep and so low, it sent chills down his spine. He couldn't take his eyes off the approaching man. 

“N-No…” He whispered, his voice croaking but still sounding resolved. He was tempted to cut again and see what the older man would do. But he didn't. Instead, he stood up and moved to back away from the man, holding the knife to his chest almost protectively, as if the weapon was his lifeline in surviving in the cold and cruel world in which people feared being eaten by man eating giants which only fed on them for sport. “No.” He said more clearly this time as he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

“I have to do this.”

“Don't be stupid, brat.” Levi snapped as he stopped just a couple of feet away from the shaking boy. “You don't have to do anything-”

“But I do!” Eren screamed childishly as he opened his eyes, staring pitifully at the normally expressionless man, who now sported a worried and concerned look in his eyes. But Eren didn't have time to think about that, because the need to yell and scream overwhelmed him. Again, he didn't care that he was disrespecting the man that he had admired for as long as he could remember. He was hurting so much on the inside. He thought that getting it off his chest might help soothe the pain a little. 

“I have to do this! Can't you understand? I let them die! They died because of my foolish decision! I should have turned into a Titan from the beginning! I should have protected them all from that disgusting female Titan! I shouldn't have let them protect me! They all died because of-” 

His rant was stopped when a pair of strong arms encircled around him. He gasped and tensed, not having realised when the older man had stepped closer to him. He didn't even realise when he had closed his eyes. 

“Enough, Eren.” Said Levi gently as one hand cupped the back of Eren’s head, while the other hand snaked across his waist, holding his securely, protectively. Providing comfort and reassurance. 

“No matter what you may or may not think, ultimately, it was not your fault. In the end, it was their decision, and their decision alone, to protect you from that bitch. Their sacrifice was not in vain. You're here, you're alive. That's all that would have mattered to them. So please, chase away these self loathing thoughts, it will not bring them back. It will only add to the misery. Hurting yourself will have disappointed them. Don't be sad, Eren. Think of it this way, they will now be living much better than we are in this shitty world.”

Levi’s voice was so soft and gentle as he murmured in Eren’s ear. It made the younger male drop the knife lifelessly before he clung to the man, who tightened his own hold on Eren. 

Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck, his shoulders shaking as sobs once again wrecked through him, and he cried hard, not caring that he probably looked like a child that had first experienced pain and clung onto their parents who held them protectively and promised that everything was going to be alright. 

“It's alright now, Eren. They're gone, but they're happier now.” Levi whispered to the sobbing boy as he rubbed gentle circles into the younger male's back, scratching his nails gently against the boy's scalp, enjoying the soft feeling of his hair against his fingertips. 

Eren didn't know how long they stood there, embracing the other tightly, but he didn't let go of the man when his sobs had eventually subsided to only sniffles and hiccups. Yet even so, to Eren, it didn't seem like Levi minded it very much.

When the younger male had finally calmed down though, he noticed that the wounds on his arm had stopped burning. Embarrassment began to settle in the pit of his belly when he came to the startling realization that his captain, his captain, was holding him and providing him with comfort that he did not deserve.

When they had finally pulled away from the warm embrace, Eren could not look up to meet the intense gaze of his captain. He knew that he would only make a bigger fool of himself. 

“I-I’m sorry, Heichou…” Eren whispered, his voice hoarse from crying and screaming, as he looked at the Sandy ground between his slightly parted feet. “I…“ He bit his lip. “I didn't mean to disrespect you, or to disobey you… I'll accept any punishment that you deem fit for my insubordination…” 

He flinched and hesitantly looked up when he felt a gentle, calloused hand cup his cheek, making him look up into those stormy eyes that now seemed to convey more emotions than he has seen from the man during the past few months. For some reason, he felt elated that his captain was revealing such a side to him, yet guilty because of the circumstances which caused the older man to show anything that was remotely human. 

“You really are a brat,” Said Levi, his tone light and just as gently as the hand on his cheek. It made his insides melt when he detected no annoyance in the man's voice, no irritation, just pure fondness and endearment.

“I just witnessed you nearly killing yourself, and yet here you are, thinking that I care about your shitty attitude to my orders. I don't care about that. You're hurt and upset, and I can deeply relate to that. I'm not going to punish you. Although I don't agree with your way of trying to cope with the pain, I understand why you were doing it. Though I do ask that you don't do it again. Humanity still needs it's last hope.”

They were still so close, and through the dim light of the moon, Eren could just make out the curve of his captain's lips, stretching into a small smile. It made his heart skip a beat. He had never seen his corporal smile, let alone at him. Again, it was something that he did not deserve. He didn't deserve the generosity that Levi was giving him. 

“B-But sir…” His voice croaked a little. “How can you possibly say such nice things to me… I'm the reason that your squad is dead.” He insisted, unable to convince himself that he was not, by any means, a monster. He could not convince himself that he was not to be blamed for the tragedy that had occurred only hours ago. Those memories were still raw and fresh in his mind, he could not see how he was humanity's last hope, considering how useless and pathetic he was.

A small sigh reached his ears before he felt two fingers pinch his chin and forced him to look up. He gasped and his eyes widened when he saw Levi face so, so close to his own. He felt his heart skip a beat. “You want to know why?” Levi said out loud and leaned even closer, getting into Eren’s personal space. “Because you’re my brat.” 

Another gasp left his parted lips as he was pushed against another tree and a pair of soft, chapped lips pressed against his own. It was searing, and their eyes locked onto one another as Eren stared at his captain in utter shock. Was this really happening? Were they really kissing? Did Levi initiate a kiss with him? It seemed so unlikely, yet it was so true. The feeling of his captain's lips on his were so real. There was no denying it. Levi had kissed him, is kissing him, and is not pulling away.

Despite his better judgement, he slowly closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. He hesitantly kissed his captain back and shivered when Levi had let out a pleased hum before kissing Eren much more deeply.

It was so wrong, yet it felt so right. He shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as he was. He was a nobody, a random soldier that was forced to fight for their life and for the sake of humanity. He couldn't even call it quits, lest he be executed. And the person he was kissing, was older than himself, and his superior. He had no right to kiss this man. If this was found out, they could be shamed and Levi could lose his job. He didn't want that for Levi. He admired the man too much to do that to him, it would be too cruel.

With a lot more reluctance than he thought, he lifted his hands and placed them flat on the man's chest, almost backing out when he felt how hard and toned it was, pushing him away with all of his might. “W-We can't.” He gasped out and panted, breathless from the most amazing kiss that he has ever had, the first kiss that he had ever had. He kept his head bowed and refused to meet the other man's eyes that he knew were watching him like a hawk.

“We can't,” He tried again after a moment, wanting to be a voice of reason. “We can't do this… You… You could lose your job, and I don't want that for you. I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason that you got in trouble. I don't want the MP’s to be on your case as well…” 

“Do you think I care about that?” Levi cut him off. “I know that Petra has already told you that I started off as a scumbag.” Levi had used his upper strength to grab the boy’s hands and pin them to the tree above his head. Eren’s eyes widened as he dared to look back into those stormy grey eyes that seemed to pierce through him, right through to his soul. Had it been anyone else, he would have been unnerved. But this was Levi, his captain, and those eyes held so many promises of protection, that he couldn't possibly think them to be fake or out of pity. He knew that Levi was not that kind of person.

“I don't care what they say, and I never have. To most people, it appears that I follow every order that's barked at me. But, you should know better than that. You should know that I do things my own way, unless they are things to do with expeditions, then I just leave the dirty work to Erwin. So you see, me doing this with you is proof of that.” Levi leaned closer, a smirk on his face as he whispered into the boy's ear.

“If anyone tries to separate us,” Levi bit the tip of Eren’s ear, making the younger male shiver and bite his lip to hold back a whimper. “I will end them. You're mine Eren, and I always protect what's mine. I will protect you. I will make sure that no one will hurt you. I will make sure that no one will stand in our way, not even those fucking stupid MP’s.” 

Eren gulped thickly at the dark tone in the older man's voice, sending shivers up and down his spine. He shuddered, not doubting the man for a second, thinking about what the man could possibly do when or if someone crosses his path the wrong way. 

“L-Levi…” He whimpered as his captain had licked the outer shell of his ear. He closed his eyes tightly when his fists had clenched tightly. “B-But… What if I don't want this?” he whispered with what little rebellious attitude he had left. But he did want this, he did. He was just so confused. Why would Levi ever want someone who was broken like him? He could have anyone if he wanted, yet he chose Eren.

“I actually doubt that,” He mused to himself, though Eren could detect a dangerous note. “But if that was the case, I would back off you and not touch you like this. However, I would make you mine. I would still make sure that you're kept safe from those idiots. I would still make sure that you're never hurt, because no one would ever dare to touch what's mine.”

“You'd do that, for me?” Eren asked in a small voice, a blush creeping onto his face, making his cheeks feel so warm. Even the butterflies in his belly were going haywire with his captain's confident statement. Dare he say it, he felt both wanted and loved at that very moment, something that he had lacked for a very long time, ever since that moment when his mother had been eaten by that titan.

His thoughts were broken by a pair of lips latching onto his neck, making him gasp out and arch his neck instinctively. “Of course I would do that, My Eren. You're mine, after all. I'll take good care of you.” Despite the suggestiveness of those words, they were spoken so softly, so tenderly. It was almost as if Levi was being cautious of what he was saying. As if he didn't want to scare him away. Eren’s heart warmed at the thought.

“Y-Yes…” He whimpered again when he felt Levi start to suck on the skin that his lips were pressed against. “Yours… I'm yours…” He struggled against Levi’s hold, wanting to touch the older man in return. Right now, he was powerless, and he knew that. But he didn't feel scared. No, it was quite the opposite actually. He has never been afraid of the older man, not even when Levi had beaten him up in that court room.

“Haa-Ah!” A moan ripped through his throat when he felt Levi scrape his teeth against a sensitive area close to his jugular vein. His blush darkened at the embarrassing sound he made and tried to hide his face against his arm, which was still held above his head.

Levi chuckled and looked up at the boy through hooded eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. “So you're a vocal one, huh?” The older man teased, making Eren squirm and shiver, only just then coming to the realization that he was very much half naked and that his shirt was lying on the ground somewhere far from his reach, it only added to the added blush on his face.

“If you're so reactive now, when I've barely even touched you, I'm quite sure that you'll sound even more tempting if I do more. It's quite beautiful, so don't ever try to hide away from me, got that, My Eren?” Levi whispered lowly into Eren’s ear, his tone a deep rumble that made Eren’s toes curl.

Eren couldn't help but nod his head, feeling that he could never disobey an order from his captain. Well, it wasn't like he could either way. 

“Good boy~” Levi praised Eren, letting his one hand hold the boy’s hands up, while the other was used to trace the soft skin on Eren’s chest. “Shall we take you back to the castle?” Asked Levi as he gave Eren a dark, lusty look that sent more chills down his spine. 

Eren blushed harder and bit his lip again as he nodded, looking around for his shirt. “Y-Yeah…” He mumbled. “L-Let me just get my shirt…” Before he could move so much as his baby finger, Levi had scooped him up into his arms bridal style. 

“That won't be necessary, my Eren. I have sent everyone to bed, so it's just us that's awake, and commander eyebrows, but he's cooped up in his office.” Said Levi with a smirk. 

Eren ducked his head under the older man's chin and he fiddled with the loose harness that hung uselessly at his sides. He also took note that his arms were almost completely healed now, just small little scars stood out against his skin, the only indication that he tried to mutilate himself. 

He once again felt guilty and embarrassed that he had tried and almost succeeded in killing himself. It was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that his captain was the one who had saved him yet again. He also felt ashamed of himself, he let his captain see him in such a pathetic state. He didn't know what had went through the older man's head at the time, but he knew that he must have felt a bit disgusted. 

Eren’s train of thought had been broken when he felt a cool piece of fabric fall on his face. He gasped and pulled it off, confused to see that it was his shirt, luckily it wasn't as filthy as he thought it would be, though he would have to wait it several times in the morning to satisfy Levi’s abnormal sense of cleanliness. 

He looked up and directed his confused gaze to his captain, although he was cut off before he could voice his thoughts out. 

“Just because I told you that it will not be necessary for you to put your shirt on, it does not mean that I allow you to leave it here in the filthy forest where germs can collect and colonise on it by the millions.” Said Levi in a stern voice, the same tone he used when he gave everyone their duties for the day. 

Eren held back a giggle at the man's words. He had never met a man like Levi before, a man who could clean a building from top to bottom on his own and still not be satisfied with the results. The only person who had ever come close, was his mother, though at least she never told him to redo the cleaning about ten or twenty times in a row. 

Eren was so caught up in his thoughts, that he had barely noticed when they had reached the castle. Yet even so, Levi did not put him down. It made Eren’s face once again light up with a blush. 

“Uh… S-Sir… ? You can let me go now… “ He said as he shyly looked up at the man that held him so tightly, so protectively. He gulped when he saw that Levi had that same smirk he saw in the forest. Though this time, it looked more prominent, as there was more light. 

Levi looked down at him, his eyes narrow, observing the boy in his arms. “No, I don't think I will.” Levi said, his tone teasing and mirthful. Eren ducked his head again and hid his face away, not sure how he should reply to that statement or to face that look. 

He kept his eyes open, wary as they entered the castle. He expected Levi to take him down to the dungeons where he would chain him up again, but was surprised when that was not the case. Instead, Levi walked to the staircase at the end of the hallway and started to climb it. Confused, and curious, Eren once again lifted his head to look up at Levi, his head tilted to one side. 

“Where are we going?” He asked softly, not wanting to alert anyone that they were there, if there was anyone awake and there. 

Levi chuckled and tightened his hold on the younger male in his arms, though careful not to hurt the boy. “We're heading to my room. Do you have a problem with that?” He asked sarcastically as he climbed the last stair and walked all the way down to the end of the corridor. Eren realised that they were in the west Wing of the castle, the area that only had one occupied room, his captain's personal quarters. The thought made him blush as he could only guess what Levi was going to do to him in there. 

“I…” He started but cleared his throat when his voice got caught. “I shouldn't be here, Heichou… We would both get in trouble…”

Levi only sighed as he balanced Eren in one arm, using his other hand to fish out the key that he always kept in his back pocket. As soon as he grabbed it, he quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, pulling the key out of the holder and kicking the door shut. 

“As I've said before, brat. I don't care about them. I only care about you. You're mine, and I will take care of you.“ Said Levi as he walked deeper into the room and deposited Eren onto the bed unceremoniously, making the younger male bounce a little. 

Eren gasped at the impact, and he sat up on his elbows, coming face to face with the older man who had climbed onto the bed, on top of him, and leaned over him until their lips were very nearly touching each other. The older man grabbed the shirt that Eren was still holding and gently pried it from his hand, before he threw it behind him on the floor. 

All that time, they had never broken eye contact once. Then they closed the small gap between them and their lips connected passionately, conveying the words that they could not speak out loud. 

Eren moaned, the kiss feeling so amazing that it sent a small jolt down to his crotch, confirming what was going to happen in a moments time. Slowly, he leaned back again at the pillows, Levi was quick to follow, not allowing their lips to part for a moment. It was exhilarating. 

But all too soon, they had to break the kiss for air, though Levi didn't stop there. Levi had leaned his head down to kiss along the younger male's jaw, making Eren pant with want. 

Levi then traced his lips all the way up to the boys ear, biting the tip gently, making the boy whimper. “I'm going to make you feel so good, My Eren.” Levi promised, his low, rumbling voice making Eren’s body tremble. “P-Please…” He begged, though he didn't know what he was begging for. 

“I'm going to take good care of your needs.” Levi whispered and began licking and sucking the boy's skin all the way down to his throat, where he proceeded to bite along the sensitive areas just beneath Eren’s jaw. Levi was quite pleased to know that Eren was also quite sensitive on his jugular, and on his pulse points. He deliberately bit down there, making sure to leave visible marks for everyone to see and know exactly who Eren belonged to. 

Eren meanwhile had moaned and arched his neck, wanting to give Levi more space to do what he wants with him. It felt so amazing to throw caution to the wind and give this man total control. He felt as if the weight of the world had disappeared from his shoulders, and had set him free. 

Another moan filled the silence of the night when Levi began to nibble on his collar bones, not at all minding the almost painful sting he felt when Levi would bite down a bit harshly on his sensitive skin. In fact, he welcomed the pain. It was a good distraction from the emotional trauma he had experienced just mere hours ago. 

He didn't know when exactly his eyes had closed, but they had flown open when he felt a pair of warm lips encircle around his nipple, tugging and sucking like a baby on the pebble. A high pitched moan tore through his lips as Levi had looked up at him with those piercing eyes just as he had nipped at the tip of his nipple. 

Eren gripped the sheets on the bed tightly as his head was thrown back, and his back had arched into the touch, not wanting Levi to stop his ministrations. It felt so good, so wonderful to feel that hot tongue rub around nipple, and for those teeth to bite down on it and tug it in the best way ever. It was driving him mad. 

“L-Levi… Ahhh…” He moaned, whimpering when he heard Levi chuckle and move away, only for him to latch onto the boys neglected nipple. He moaned a little louder and one of Levi’s hands had snaked up his chest to pinch the nipple that Levi had just finished with. Levi squeezed the nipple just as his bit down on the other, sending huge waves of arousal down to his slowly hardening cock. It felt so good, yet he wanted more. Needed more. 

“Ahn~ Levi… please! I need you…” He moaned again as he tried to buck his hips up into Levi’s. He whispered when he heard the older man growl a little. 

“What do you want, my Eren? You will have to tell me, or I won't know what you want.” grunted Levi teasingly as he leaned up to admire his handy work.  
The lights in the room were off, but the curtains were open, allowing the light of the moon to flood in and pour over Eren’s soft skin, making it glow an ethereal colour, and to highlight all of the marks that Levi had given him. Levi was clearly in awe as his hands roamed over the boy's skin slowly, putting to memory every dip and curve of the boy's chest. “You're so beautiful, my Eren.” Levi murmured earnestly, making Eren blush beautifully. 

Eren closed his eyes again as he tried to voice his thoughts. “P-Please… I need you, Levi. M-Make me yours… I-I want to be yours…” Said Eren as he stuttered, feeling nervous about what Levi could say in return. He hoped that it was what the older man wanted to hear. 

“If that is what you wish.” Levi said as he let his hands unbuckle both of their harnesses and he took off their shoes, throwing the items behind him without a care. He wanted the boy desperately. He wanted the boy to writhe and beg for him, for more, as he took him. But he had to take his time. He knew that this was the boy's first time. He did not want to accidentally hurt the boy. 

Levi had then began to remove his jacket and shirt, making eye contact with the boy once his eyes opened shyly to look at Levi. 

Eren's eyes widened when he saw Levi’s defined and chiseled chest. It looked almost as if it was sculpted by a magnificent artist that knew what they were doing, and executed their plan perfectly, almost too perfectly. He felt saliva build up in his mouth at just the sight of the older man's upper body. He couldn't help it, and he blamed it on his teenage hormones. 

Eren gulped again when the older man gave him a sultry smirk. “Do you like what you see, My Eren?” Asked Levi, teasingly. Eren bit his lip and nodded his head, watching as Levi slowly pulled his zipper down, the sound seemingly echoing in the dark room. 

“Y-Yeah.” He stuttered as he made a move to remove his own pants. “Ah ah ah.” Levi chastised as he reached out to grasp Eren’s hand. “Have patience, My Eren. I will help you out of those uncomfortable pieces of clothing in a moment. For now, sit back and enjoy the show that I will put on only for you.”

Eren’s eyes widened a bit when Levi stood up on the bed, his balance absolutely perfect, Eren noticed. But of course it was, the boy reasoned. This was his captain, a man who was vastly more experienced with using the ODM gear which required a lot of balance and concentration. He was briefly reminded that he almost, just nearly didn't make it, as his balance was shit compared to the older man. 

Eren held back a gasp when he saw that Levi started rusting his hips in the air, rotating it back and forth as if he was already buried deep within someone. As much as it sent another wave of arousal down to his cock, he did not like the idea of his captain being with someone that was not him. 

He was brought out of his dark thoughts when Levi slowly began to slip his pants down, still rolling his hips, though much slower now. Eren could not believe how turned on he was by the simple display. 

Inch by small inch, Levi’s pants slipped down his toned legs. Eren whimpered when he saw Levi’s tight underwear, bulging almost painfully as his thick cock strained against the fabric. If it looked this big while it was clothed, he wondered just how big it truly was when it was fully exposed to the a lightly chill air. He was sure that the blush spread all the way to his ears. 

When Levi’s pants were off completely, they were thrown on the floor in front of the bed. It was amazing how much confidence his captain had, especially in this instance. Guess that's why they call him humanity's strongest. 

Then Levi had hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, stretching it ever so slightly, teasing Eren again, making him whimper. Do you want it, My Eren?” Levi asked. 

Eren’s mouth ran dry at the direct question and he nodded his head, feeling that he could not form any coherent words. “I'm sorry, but what was that?” Levi asked, his smirk more smug now. “I don't think I heard you, My Eren.” 

Eren squeaked and closed his eyes tightly for a moment, not sure how he is supposed to voice out what he wants. “I-I do…” He ended up mumbling. When Eren opened his eyes, Levi had chuckled and his hands had left his underwear. “Louder, Eren. I want to hear you. I want to hear what you want. And I want you to beg for it.” 

Suddenly, Eren felt a wave of shyness, his insecurities peeking out. “I-I do… Heichou… I… I need it… please, Heichou…” Said Eren weakly, finding himself unable to look into those piercing, steel eyes. 

He gasped and whimpered again when he felt Levi’s foot fondling his balls. He whined as his legs opened wider, cursing that he was still wearing his own pants and underwear. He wanted them gone. “A-ah… Hei-Heichou…” He moaned, the feeling of the man's foot on his crotch felt so good, yet it was not enough. He wanted more.

“It's not good enough, My Eren. You're going to have to try better and harder than that if you want it. You're going to have to beg for it like your life depends on it, if you want me to fuck you hard into the mattress.”

Eren panted and moaned, whining when he heard those filthy words dripping with want and wild desire. He could have cried when Levi had lifted his foot. “That was only a glimpse of the pleasure I can and will give you. Give me what I want, and I will give you what you want.”

Eren nodded his head in understanding and he closed his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say. 

“H-Heichou… Please! I need you… I need your cock inside of me! I… I want to come with you pounding hard and deep into me! Please! I'll do anything! Please!” He moaned out, hoping that it will be enough to satisfy his captain. But when he heard a deep chuckle, he knew that he was wrong. 

“I want you to scream it out, My Eren. I want you to scream it passionately. I want everyone to wake up and hear that you belong to me. I want them all to know of all of your dirty little desires.”

Despite what his mind was telling him, the idea that everyone knew what he truly wanted, turned him on a lot more. It was like a scandal. One that he wanted to continue even if everyone was against it. 

“Heichou please!” He screamed, wanting to see if he could drive the normally composed captain wild. “Please fuck me! I need you, want you to fuck me hard! I want your large cock to pound me till I can't walk for a week! I want you to claim me as yours! I want you to mark me as yours! Please Heichou! I want no one else but you! Please, my tight ass is weeping for you to pound into.” To prove his point, he lifted his knees, barely noticing that he was still wearing his pants. But it was worth it, because when he opened his eyes, he saw that Levi’s were dilated. The next thing he knew, Levi had ripped his underwear off, giving Eren a brief glimpse of what the older man's cock looked like, before Levi descended over him and claimed his lips hungrily, his fingers expertly finding his fly and undoing it quickly. 

Eren moaned into the kiss and kissed back with just as much passion. He opened his mouth without any hesitance and welcomed Levi’s tongue into his mouth with an eager suck. He moaned even more when he felt his pants being tugged on. He took that as his que to lift his hips to help Levi get his pants off. As soon as he lifted them, his pants and underwear was taken off at the same time, portraying Levi’s impatience. 

“I've wanted to do this from the moment that I've met you. You were so reckless, and so hot when you came out of that Titan form of yours.” Said Levi when he broke the searing kiss that made Eren long for them to close over his again. Eren blushed again at the words and squeaked when Levi threw his clothes somewhere and took a hold of his thighs, bending them and spreading them to reveal the clenching and unclenching hole in Eren's ass. 

Levi smirked at the sight and lowered his face, his nose brushing against Eren's balls, inhaling his musky scent deeply before he darted his tongue out and licked at the surface of his hole. Eren moaned and looked at Levi, shocked. He then tried to close his legs shyly. “L-Levi… S-Sir, th-that's filthy… !” Eren tried to say, and Levi kept a strong grip on his thighs, keeping them in place. 

Levi looked up at him, his smirk not leaving his face. “This isn't filthy at all, My Eren. Not when I'm doing this with YOU.” Said Levi, once again licking at the boy's hole, letting his tongue slip in and suck against the hot and tight walls. 

Eren merely moaned and arched his back, his hands gripping harshly at the sheets in his attempt to keep him grounded. Levi’s hot tongue felt so damn good in him, his cock twitching as a bead of precum settled on the tip. In his pleasure, Eren did not notice when Levi had slipped in a finger until he felt a prodding in his walls far deeper than the tongue could reach. He was surprised, and expected it to hurt, but it didn't, it just felt too good. 

However, he did wince a bit when he felt another finger slide in slowly, stretching the ring apart. As the fingers eased in, Levi did not stop rimming him, sucking at the outer ring as a way to get him to ease up, and to distract him from the pain. Eren was grateful for that. 

Despite having seen Levi act so wild a moment ago, he was very gentle and cooed and crooned softly to help make the boy feel better. He may be a beast, a monster, but he didn't want to hurt the boy while being intimate like this, he would never hurt him when he had him under him. For as long as he could help it, he wanted to give the boy the best pleasurable experience that left many desiring for it. If he could help it, he would not let the boy feel any pain. 

Once Eren had calmed down and began to enjoy the feeling of the fingers in him, he nodded his head for Levi to continue, raising his hips, hoping that Levi got the message. 

He did, slowly thrusting his fingers as he took to licking and sucking at the boy's inner thighs, leaving red marks in his wake. As Eren began to get used to it, Levi sped up his thrusts and even added a third finger with ought the boy's notice. He stretched and scissored his fingers, searching for the little bundle of nerves that he knew would make Eren scream. 

Hooking his fingers upwards, Levi smirked viciously when Eren did suddenly cry out in pleasure, brushing his fingers against that spot teasingly, repeatedly. 

“Levi! Ah~! Mmm-pl-please~!” Levi cussed as Eren's moans shit straight to his already hard cock. He so wanted to pound into his Eren, and make him scream his name. 

When he retracted his fingers, Eren whimpered at the loss and looked up at his captain in desperation. “H-Heichou, please~!” Eren begged, whining still at the loss of the fullness in his ass. 

Levi leaned back up and kissed the boy hard, but it was short. He pulled away and looked into those beautiful aqua eyes that shined with lust and desperation, and something else, just for him. He growled as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with the boys hole. He swore that no one else would ever dare to touch his boy. If anyone did, he would personally deal with them in a bad way. 

Teasingly, he rubbed the tip of his cock against the boy's hole, not yet penetrating, making Eren whine as he tried to rut against the rod poking at him. He wanted it in him! 

“Tell me again, Eren,” Levi growled in his ear. “Tell me again in that beautiful voice of yours what you want. I want to hear it again.” 

Eren released his tight grip on the sheets and folded his arms around Levi’s neck, looking him in the eye. 

“Heichou, please! I need you, I need you inside of me! I want your massive cock to fuck me! Please! I want you to pound info me! I want you to make me incapable of walking straight! Claim me as yours, Levi! I'll do anything!” Eren moaned shamelessly, knowing that's what his captain was talking about. By now, everyone should know what they were doing, and that only added fuel to his ever growing fire. 

Levi wasted no time and slowly began pushing himself in, kissing Eren hard as a means of distracting him. Eren's beautiful plea had nearly made him cum on the spot, but he reigned it in. He had better self control than anyone else. 

When he was fully sheathed inside that tight ass, he stopped moving and broke the kiss to pepper sweet kisses all over the boy, waiting patiently for him to adjust. 

It took a while for him to adjust, but when he did, Eren rolled his hips experimentally, hesitantly, moaning a bit when he felt the head of his captain's cock brush very lightly at his prostate. He looked up at Levi and gave him a smile, blushing as he nodded his head. “Y-You can move now, Heichou…” Eren whispered. 

Levi hummed in acknowledgement and slowly rocked his hips shallowly against Eren, drawing out small moans of pain and pleasure mixed together. 

After a few thrusts, Levi pressed against Eren’s prostate, making the boy cry out suddenly and arch his back. “A-Ah~! Please, do that again! Right there!” 

Levi smirked and obliged Eren his request. He knew that he could never deny Eren of what he wants, it would simply be a sin, and Levi didn't know if he had enough self control to stop himself from claiming the boy when he pouted in such a cute and adorable way. 

His thrusts became more harder and faster, setting an even pace as he let his boy adjust fully before he could let himself become wild. Soon the even pace was not enough, Eren wanted more, and through his foggy mind, he tried to form words again. 

“Ha-Ah!-harder, h-harder Levi! Ah-ah! Oh-oh go-mm~! F-Faster~! Ah!” Eren begged through his loud moaning. Levi quickly began to pound into the boy, banging against his prostate in such a delicious, burning way that made him crave for more and more. He couldn't get enough of it. He tightened around Levi’s hard cock, feeling that tight coil in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer. 

“Haa~ Ah~ ah! Ah! Ooh~ oh my-! Mm~! M’ g-gonna… Aahah~ Levi! I'm gonna cum!” Eren screamed

“Then come for me!” Levi grunted, holding Eren’s hips bruisingly as he slammed deeper and deeper into Eren, desperate to reach his own end. “Come for me, Eren! Come for daddy!” Levi growled without thinking. 

Eren moaned louder at what Levi had said, and he came hard, spilling his juices all over their sweaty chests with the loudest cry for the night. 

Levi was not far behind. And when Eren tightened deliciously around the cock, he knew that he was finished. Two or three thrusts later, he grunted loudly and came deep into the boy's ass, making his body twitch from the over stimulation. Eren shuddered and held onto Levi for dear life as they both basked in the glory of their best orgasm ever. 

As soon as they both had stopped twitching from their hard release, Levi pulled out slowly, gently, as they collapsed into a pile of well sated bones and flesh. 

They held each other close, not minding that they were still so filthy. They needed the close contact with each other, assuring the other aplenty that they were not going to ever leave. 

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s sweat covered hair and sighed softly as he quickly fell asleep in Levi’s strong arms, feeling so safe and secure, something that he hardly felt these days. 

And as Levi too fell asleep, he was a hundred percent assured that Eren would never leave him. 

They would fight for their lives, and they would make it together. 

The rest could go fuck themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I like this one much better than Change. If you guys haven't already, please go and check out my other works. I would really like and appreciate your support. 
> 
> A crazy thought just popped intk my head.... What if I write a death note + AoT fan fiction??? I've been do darn tempted to do so since last night and its driving me nuts and up a wall!!!! *huffs*
> 
> Well anyway, I seriously hope that you guys enjoyed this piece. And if you did, please comment, leave kudos, and criticise my works to your hearts content!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry to those who find my recent updates to be more dark themed. I'm just currently going through a lot at the moment, and this is the only way I have of venting. I'm too narcissistic to marr my own skin.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


End file.
